Who Knew A Doctor Who Songfic
by a-little-bit-foxy
Summary: To the lyrics of Pink's 'Who Knew'...Rose feels strongly for the Doctor, and admits her feelings, but how will the Doctor respond? Is this the end for the duo?


Thanks for deciding to read my little ol' story! means a lot! Okay, i have some thankyou's coz this is my first post on okay, i'd like to thank Sam, she knows who she is, Eva, Kayla, for all her support, and proof-reading! and her fantastic writing. Especially Sam, because she gave me this idea, and without her genius, it wouldn't be around!

Okay, this post is a one shot, so its not continuing, yeah, anyways...enjoy! flourishes hands thankyou bows

P.S i will be writing more, just not on this songfic, cheers:P

Doctor Who Songfic "Who Knew"- Pink

_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh_

_That's right_

_I took your words_

_And I believed_

_In everything_

_You said to me_

_Yeah huh_

_That's right_

The re-generation of the Doctor had been a turn of events for Rose. Sure, he was still the same Doctor inside, but he looked different, and, he seemed different. It wasn't _her _Doctor.

Rose drummed her fingers on the control panel, waiting for the Doctor to say something. They had just saved New New York, Rose had snogged the Doctor, and she was awaiting his reply. Surely he had something to say, she could see it on his face. His hair flipped into his eyes and he gazed down blankly at his feet.

Rose coughed quietly, and the Doctor looked up quickly, a concerned, anxious expression on his face.

Several uncomfortable silent minutes passed and still the Doctor didn't speak a word. Rose felt the tears brimming, and bit her lip to stop herself sobbing loudly. She breathed deeply, and took a step closer to the Doctor, who didn't look up.

"Doctor, please, say something? Anything…?" Rose said, failing to keep the hurt out of her voice. She wanted to hear him say that he loved her, that the kiss was amazing, and that she was everything to him, but his confession never came.

"I have nothing to say Rose, it meant…nothing." He finished quietly, continuing to look down.

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them up_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better_

_Cause you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who__ knew_

"You can't keep lying to yourself!" Rose yelled angrily, taking the Doctor by surprise. The tears now fell freely down her pale face.

"You can't keep lying to me! I know what's happening; you're scared to get close to anyone. And once that happens, you push them away! Well fine! You wanna push me away? I'll leave on my own accord!"

Rose stormed out of the TARDIS, slamming the door angrily. The Doctor cringed slightly and sighed, this was all too complicated.

Rose made her way down the wet London street, her shoes slapping the ground as she stomped angrily onwards. She knew the Doctor was going to come running after her, he always did.

Sitting down on a park bench, she watched her breath come out in little clouds. She was right, she only had to wait 15 minutes, and then she saw the familiar outline of the Doctor running up the street to see her. She glared at his approaching figure, and looked away angrily. No excuses…he wasn't going to be forgiven that easily.

He pulled to a stop in front of her, his cheeks flushed from the cold air. His hearts beat wildly as he looked down at her, and he couldn't help but feel a tug of sadness. He'd lost her.

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no_

_No no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

I'd give anything

"Rose…please…don't do this." He said quietly. She looked up at him with a scowl, and opened her mouth to say something, but then thought the better of it and closed her mouth quickly.

"Rose…it can't work! You know that, I know that. As much as I want to…I mean, seriously…I **want** to. You know that I'll end up outliving you! I don't want you to have to go through that! I don't want to watch you suffer, I'll have to watch you age, and I can't bear the thought of watching you slowly die, and not being able to do anything!" The Doctor was slowly getting exasperated at the look of defiance on Rose's face. Wasn't she listening to a word he was saying?

"Rose! I can re-generate! At the first sign of danger I'm outta there, and I'll always be safe, no matter what! I cheat death Rose, I'm a coward! You have such a short life compared to me! How am I meant to get over that once you die? Your life…your existence, and what you've lived so far, are nothing compared to what I will continue living. I'm more than 47 times your senior! And I've only just begun! Oh Rose…I want to, but I…I just…can't."

The Doctor looked solemnly down at the ground, not wanting to catch Rose's gaze, in fear of what she'd be thinking, or the way she'd be looking.

_When someone said count your blessings now_

_For they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_They __knew__ better_

_Still you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who__ knew_

"Fine!" rose said quickly, rising to her feet, and taking a few steps backwards. She was ready to walk, she was ready to run, to run and never stop. How could you escape from yourself?

"Rose, please…" the Doctor said, reaching out his hand. Rose gazed down at his hand, contemplating her choices. His hand looked so reassuring, so comforting, and so familiar. And yet, it represented everything she could not have. Her whole relationship with the Doctor, it all made sense now, she had been awaiting his promise of more, more than just friendship, and now she had been refused, what she was waiting for was never going to come.

The Doctor's hand was still perched in the air, now quivering slightly, as if for the first time the Doctor was afraid. Rose shook her head, and stepped back.

_Yeah yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we_

_Until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened_

The Doctor's hand dropped limply to his side, and he looked awestruck. Rose was now crying again, and try as she might, she couldn't stem the flow of hot tears cascading down her flushed cheeks.

"Well- well, I guess this is…goodbye then." Rose said softly. She almost couldn't bring herself to say it…and as the dark storm clouds over head rumbled threateningly, she couldn't help but marvel at the timing. The Doctor nodded slightly disbelievingly, and gazed up at the sky, as heavy raindrops began to fall onto the two lone figures standing in the park.

"Everything's going to change now isn't it?" Rose asked quietly, looking at the ground. Gazing up, she saw the Doctor nodded solemnly, and wasn't sure what to say.

"I'd, I'd better go then…" the Doctor trailed off. He turned around and began to walk away, but before Rose could say another word, the Doctor turned back to Rose, and seized her, kissing softly. Their lips lingered, and Rose could taste the sadness in his kiss. It was finally goodbye…forever.

_If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again_

Rose pulled away, she wasn't shocked, she wasn't happy, she wasn't anything. The Doctor looked at Rose, and tried to give her one last wacky grin. Rose felt her heart tug, and she watched sadly as the Doctor disappeared into the distance.

Just wait…he'll come back, he always does…But this time he didn't, he didn't come back, and Rose trudged home sadly in the rain, her mind a complete blank.It was all over, he wasn't her Doctor anymore...

_And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew _


End file.
